Broken Thoughts
by Drowning In The Colorless Sea
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, A senior at Fairy Tail High, hasn't exactly been having the time of her life. Her mother died, her father shuts her out, the school despises her, and her friends left her. She feels about ready to give up hope. That is, until a certain pink haired idiot returns and changes her life. Was Natsu's reappearance a blessing, or will it leave Lucy in even more pain? AU
1. Today is another day spent alone

Disclaimer, I don't own fairy tail or its content. Enjoy!

 _Today is another day spent alone._ This was the first thought that I had when I woke up this morning. It is a verse from a book that I had read a long time ago. I can't remember the name because I have read lots of books, but this verse has been in my head every morning since 8th grade, when my whole life changed. When I was in 8th grade, my mother died. I loved my mom, idolized her even, but after her death, my beloved, understandable father's soul died with her. He became cold hearted and spiteful and hated everything about me. We moved to a place called Magnolia, and he forced me to go to some school called Fairy Tail High. I actually ended up enjoying it. I made some friends there that year. Levy, Lisanna, Erza, I reunited with a friend of mine named Natsu, and later on, a younger girl named Wendy, but they all ended up leaving me like everyone does. Now, its senior year, and I'm all alone.

Today is Monday. I let out a sigh as I stood up from my bed. I walked over to my dresser and reached in a flower pot that my mother had given me. The flowers are all dead, I don't feel the need to replace them with live ones. She doesn't deserve them, after all, it's her fault that my life is like this. When I felt my hand touched a small container, my whole body shivered with delight. My father hasn't found it yet. I pulled out the container and opened it to revel an entire case of bloody razors. I ran my hand across them, blindly, choosing the one that felt like it had the most amount of blood on it. Cutting is my one way of acting out against my father. When he saw the cuts in 9th grade, he swore that he would find my razors and put me away. He still hasn't found them, and I'm still here. I chipped away the old blood and pulled down my pajama pants. I shivered at the sight. Starting at the top of my thigh, all the way to the bottom, were red, swollen cuts. My school uniform skirt ended at my ankles, so the only time you could see the marks, were if you saw me changing in the gym locker rooms.

I took the cool blade and moved it to the innermost part of my thigh. I sighed as I pushed the blade deeper into my skin, tears pooling in my eyes. I know that the scars would be repulsive to other people, I know that it wasn't healthy to do this, but I don't care. I watched as blood trickled down my leg from the wound.

 _You're a failure to both your mother and this family. Do you realize this Lucy? Do you know how much you're hurting her? My-Our lives would be easier if you never existed. If you are so ungrateful about the life that god gave you, he will take it away, well, as long as you don't do it first._

His words ran through my head as I pushed the blade in farther, the pain from the cut pushing out the pain I felt from Jude's [my father] words. I removed the razor and put it back in the container, not even bothering to clean it. I'll clean them when I get home from school today.

I took a shower to wash away the blood, got dressed in my purple, black, and white uniform, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I put a piece of toast in the toaster and sat at the table. My maid, Virgo, would grab it for me. Her name isn't actually Virgo, but when I was young, my mother and I were obsessed with the stars, so we named every one of my maids and butlers a zodiac symbol to make them family, because all of them are my family and friends.

I enjoyed breakfast. It was one of the few times that my father wasn't circling me like a hawk, waiting for me to screw up so he could laugh and scrutinize me. Today, was the only exception. I sat at one end of the long extended table and looked down at the other side. There sat Jude, with his newspaper and coffee. When Virgo came in with my toast and jam, coffee, bacon, and eggs (She made the bacon and eggs out of pity for me), she sent me an apologetic glance, knowing that this meant that my dad had some bad news, or was going to yell me at for some ridiculous reason. But today, I wasn't going to listen to it. Jude looked up at me from his newspaper and frowned at me.

"Are you not happy to see your father in the morning?" Jude asked with a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

"No." I said plainly. "And you do not have the right to call yourself my father after shutting me out all these years. To me, you're just another person who lives in this house, another greedy, selfish, waist of space who just so happened to be thrown at me. My father died along with my mother. I don't know who you are." I said.

He stared at me in surprise and hatred as I finished my food and then stood up from my chair. Even Virgo was staring at me, but in awe, not hatred. "Thank you Virgo, I'll be taking my leave now." I said as I walked to the door. "Yes princess. Have a good day at school." She replied.

I ran outside to my car before Jude could regain his thoughts and respond. It's black and has red stripes. My previous friends and I made many memories in this car, like the time that Loke and I made out in the backseat, well, that was when we were dating. We had a mutual break up and now he's dating Aries. Or the time that I got Levy to go out with Gajeel when she lost a thumb war in my car in the school parking lot. Their still dating to this day. Or the time that Erza and I rocked out on our way to a school meeting for her student council, and Jellal Fernandez overheard her and told her that her voice was just as beautiful as she is. They go out now as well. I got in the driver's side, put the key in the ignition, and took my usual rout to school. The ride was always lonely. I drove listening to Mayday Parade and Slipknot. The same as every day.

I was pulling into the same parking spot that I do every day, when a moron on a Harley Davidson pulled in just in the nick of time. After that rude action, I pulled into the spot next to him, not liking the change. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm in this spot every god damn day, and you come in and cut me off." I said angrily. He removed his helmet to reveal a head full of pink hair. There's only one guy that I know of that has pink hair. "Natsu?"


	2. Natsu?

**I'm going to update every Friday, but I got so excited, so here is the second chapter! If you have the time, leave me a review and tell me if I'm doing good on this story or not. I'd really appreciate it! I don't own Fairy tail, but I enjoy writing about it, so without further ado, here you go!**

"Luce! Hey! Long time no see. How's the gang?" He said.

Natsu and I used to know each other when I first moved here, and before I moved here as well. He'd come over to my house and play with Gray, Lisanna, Erza, and I. Although he was my best friend, he was in love with Lisanna, so when I fell in love with him, I kept it to myself, knowing that his love for Lisanna would lead him to ultimately disown me if I said anything, even though she wouldn't give him the time of day.

"We…um… They don't talk to me anymore…" I said, sounding a little more depressed, embarrassed, and downright desperate than I would have liked.

"Luce…" He said stepping off of his bike and coming over to give me a hug.

The innocent action might have not fazed me a couple years ago, but this is the first time that anyone has touched me in YEARS. I stood frozen for a second before returning the favor weakly. Natsu pulled back from me and examined my face.

"Lucy, I'm coming over today after school okay? You still live at your old house right?" He asked, I could read his face just as well as I used to. He looked sad and worried, guilty even.

"Yea, and don't worry about me Natsu. I've been fine, I'll be fine." I replied.

Even in my own sadness, I could never allow Natsu to be sad from me or anyone. All the feelings of friendship that I had felt toward him when we moved here in 8th grade and from before then, although my memories of then are vague, are coming back to me.

"Okay Lucy, if you say so." He said sounding a little bit suspicious.

"Hey, show me you're schedule, I wanna see what classes we have together." I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Okay, sure!"

1st Mod: Mathematics; Ms. Mirajane Strauss

2nd Mod: Language Arts; Ms. Laki Oiletta

3rd Mod: Science; Mr. Ichiya Kotobuki

4th/ 5th Mod: Lunch

6th Mod: Computers; Mr. Hibiki Latus

7th/ 8th Mod: World Cultures; Mr. Freed Justine

9th Mod: Chorus; Mr. Sugar Boy

10th Mod: Physical Education; Mr. Laxus Dreyar

Nurse: Ms. Porlyusica; note, not Ms. P, Not Ms. Porly, no, Ms. Porlyusica. ONLY COME DOWN IF NECESSARRY. BBD; Blood, Bone, or Death. No acceptations.

"Natsu, we have all the same classes together."I said, finally seeing something good in my life.

"Cool! Now you'll have a friend Luce!" He said.

"I HAVE FRIENDS NATSU!" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"Sure you do." And in that moment, the doors to the school closed and we realized that were late.

"Oh shit." We said in unison, and then sprinted to the school.

"Now, Lucy you should know that I won't tolerate people being late to my class and- Oh? Who's this?" Ms. Strauss, soon to be Mrs. Dreyar, had scolded/asked us when we arrived to class.

"Oh! Hi Mira!" Natsu said. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"I mean Ms. Strauss," He mumbled, squinting in pain from my elbow. Not feeling guilty at all. Nope.

"Ah Natsu! It's been a long time, now who would like to show him around-" She was cut off by Natsu.

"Lucy can do it! I feel more comfortable with her than anyone else, you know that Mira." Wait.

"I didn't volunteer Natsu, what if I don't wanna do it?" I said.

"You were voluntold." He replied. I sighed in resignation, trying to stifle my laugh at his response. I failed.

"Okay, Lucy if you don't mind, can you show Natsu around? When you're done, the two of you can make up the missed work together." We all knew that Mira's questions weren't questions. You don't volunteer. To put it Natsu's way, you're basically voluntold.

"Yes Mrs. Dreyar!" I said with a wink, making her blush and the females in the class swoon, and we walked out to go explore the school.

"Okay, so first let's go to-" I was cut off by Natsu.

"Luce, I used to go here you know. I know where the classes are." He said, making me gape and blush.

"Oh right." I replied, feeling quite stupid at my lack of proper response.

"Don't tell me the great and powerful princess Lucy forgot about her favorite dragon hm." He said, with a gasp and what appeared to be mock disgust on his face.

I giggled when I realized that he was using our nicknames for each other that we made in 8th grade. He called me a princess because of Virgo, and I called him the all-powerful dragon Etherious because he protected me from a creep named Dan, who wouldn't leave me alone.

"Never in a million years would I forget about my precious dragon who saved me from the evil and powerful Dan." I said, with mock horror on my face, I then swooned like a damsel when he stood up taller and flexed.

"The evil Dan might have been powerful, BUT NO ONE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN THE ALMIGHTY DRAGON ETHERIOUS!" He yelled, making many teachers poke their heads out and shush us. I apologized and went to scold him, but he grabbed my hand and ran with me. Many kids told us to stop running, but we only sped up.

When we reached the end of the main hall to Fairy Tail high, he stopped running and put his all famous scarf around my eyes. I was shocked at first because he never takes off the scarf that his father gave him, not after his father went missing on one of his police missions, but then I felt him tug on my hand and we began running again. I bumped into a door, and he apologized and moved me in front of him, placing his hand on my hip, as we walked down the hallway. His hand was warm, as the rest of him is. He always had an unusual body temperature, and he could withstand any type of hot or spicy food. I forgot about that, so when he touched my hip, I shuddered, but didn't complain because without him leading me like this, I would have bumped into another door, wall, or locker.

I still had no idea where we were going, but I heard doors opening, and a cool wind blow in my face.

"Natsu, where are we going?" I finally asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" He asked. "Also, since when are you so uptight? You used to never be like this. Luce, have you gone soft?" He asked making me gasp in anger.

"I am NOT soft! I'm just worried that you're going to drag me out here and kill me, seeming that you're crazy." I said back at him, making him chuckle.

"Well Luce, it's a little too late for that now is it? I have you blindfolded and I've got you by the waist." He said, squeezing my hip slightly, making another tingle run down my spine. What is wrong with me?

"W-well, I can always kick back and free myself." I said in a shaky voice. He then got down really close to my ear and whispered "But would you?"

I didn't know how to respond to his question. Would I? Right now, with his hand on my waist, and his hot breath on my neck, I don't think that I would. Curse you hormones.

"Thank god I'm not a killer though, or else you'd be dead Lucy!" He said happily, stopping in his tracks, and stepping away from me. I shivered at the cool breeze that ran across my body now that I wasn't wrapped up in his abnormal heat, but my discomfort was gone when he removed the scarf from around my face.

I looked around to see a tree house hidden in the trees. I remember making that tree house with him when we had an assignment in wood shop when we were in 10th grade right before he left to find his dad.

"Wow! I remember this Natsu! It's still beautiful, like it always was." I said looking at the huge tree house. A bridge connected it to the others, but ours stood out the most. Our names were carved on a plank above the door, the tree branches that were left over being used as a railing and framing the plank of wood.

"Yea, It is." He said staring at it. He then took my hand again and dragged me up the latter that we made.

When we made it inside, pictures of us and poorly drawn drawings of princesses and dragons were all over the walls and on the small table in the center of the small hut. I walked over and took a picture off of the wall that had the two of us standing in the middle of the football field in our marching band uniforms, holding our instruments, smiling at each other. _Class of 2008_ was at the bottom of the picture. Igneel, Natsu's father, had taken the photo for us, his crazy red hair showing in the bottom of it. I smiled and turned to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, remember this one? We were so happy to get our new uniforms that we put them on and stood on the field goofing around and pretending like we were in concert." I said smiling.

"Yea I do! And you fell afterward and I laughed at you and you chased me all the way here, with Igneel not far behind." He said smiling as well.

"Hey I'm clumsy okay!" I said trying to sound angry, but he was so happy and I ultimately failed. He watched this whole little act and started to laugh like a hyena. I joined in as well, and before you knew it, we were on the ground laughing our asses off.

When we stopped laughing at ourselves, we stood up and fixed our hair and clothing. I looked at my watch and realized that we were still in first period and had plenty of time to make up our work, so we both walked back into the school and back to Mrs. Dreyar's room, no one suspecting a thing. Natsu and I shot each other knowing glances. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.


	3. Complications and awkward situations

Natsu and I finished up the work that Mrs. Dreyar had given us, and finished language arts and science.

"So, how is Laki? Is Guildarts still being perverted toward her, or has she finally put him in his place by telling Cana?" Natsu asked on our way there. I sighed.

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you? Guildarts's perverted comments toward Laki were all a rumor spread by Mira because she wanted to start up some drama!" I said for what felt like the 50th time that day.

"Sure it was. I can see it now. Laki goes to Cana, Cana, whose of course intoxicated, flips out and kicks Guildarts in his… you know what, and Guildarts cries about how he's failed his daughter. Oh, I so wanna see Guildarts cry…" Natsu says as he trails off imagining it in his mind.

"Natsu, how do you know so much about Cana? She is just a cafeteria worker." I asked.

"She sneaks me extra helpings. I found out about her alcohol usage in the school, so she bribes me with food." He said proudly.

"Ne Natsu, you'll do anything for food won't you?" I said, shaking my head.

"You know it!" He responded.

"Natsu?" I heard a voice yell from down the hall. It sounded like… "Lisanna!" Natsu yelled back as she came barreling toward us.

"Long time no see! How are you?" She asked, completely oblivious to my presence. Just as I thought. I don't know why I thought that Natsu was going to change anything. He'd obviously much rather hang out with everyone else than spend time with me.

"I'm fine. Lucy was helping me get readjusted to the school." He said, pointing at me. I froze. Lisanna stared at me, mouth gaping as she looked me over.

"LUCY!" She suddenly yelled, startling me.

"Where have you been?! I haven't seen you in a while!" She said, launching at me and hugging my legs. I cringed in pain because of the cuts on my thighs. I looked up to see Natsu's face frozen in confusion. Hopefully he didn't see my pained face at the hug. Lisanna pulled away from me.

"Natsu, you should sit with us at lunch." She said.

"Luce and I will think about it." He said shrugging her off.

"Oh… you're bringing Lucy?" She asked, giggling. My face fell at the look that she sent me.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Oh, no reason. I just thought that you two were cute is all." She said winking at me. I blushed. So did Natsu.

"Well, I'm off! I hope to see you two at lunch!" She said giggling at our faces. I watched as she walked down the hallway and held onto her boyfriend, Bixlow's, hand.

I sighed and started to walk to my locker. I felt Natsu's stare and turned around.

"Yes?" I asked, sounding a little bit harsher than I would have liked.

"What happened when I left? I saw the look that she gave you, and I saw you squint when she hugged your legs." He said angrily. I froze again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said turning back around, but as I did, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closest room, which just so happened to be the janitor's closet.

"Na-" I was going to ask what he was doing, but I felt his hand at the bottom of my legs and stopped breathing for a split second.

"NO NO NO NO NATSU DON'T DO THAT!" I tried to get him to stop, but I was too late. He flipped the bottom of my skirt up to my mid-thigh and saw what had ruined my friendships in the first place.

For a long time it was quiet, him looking at my legs, and me cringing, waiting to lose the only friend that I have, but then, he spoke.

"Lucy… Why? Why would you do this?" He asked, now standing. I saw the shock on his face, his eyes had tears in the corners. I looked away, not willing to give a response.

"Lucy look at me." He said firmly. I turned back to him and took in a breath.

"Okay… I'll explain it all. Just… just sit." I said. We sat down on the floor and I took out our lunches.

"When you left, I had been mortified. Dan had started to mess with me again, my friends were worried, and I had no one that could protect me from my father. I started to feel scared and alone, constantly telling everyone to leave me alone. I felt like a terrible person, friend, and daughter. Dan… he…" I didn't have to finish that for Natsu to know that Dan had gotten what he wanted by force. Well, he got what he wanted at the time. His ambitions are much worse now. He nodded, his face full of anger.

"My father refused to do anything about it, and I was scared. I pushed away everyone, crying all the time, at random moments, telling everyone that I didn't know why, but I knew… I know why…" I looked away from his face. "Everyone hates me, even my own family. When that many people hate you, you know that it's a personal issue. I felt so numb. I felt dead. So I cut to feel alive, I deserve the pain. They… They all saw it." I started to cry softly. "They all saw, and they hate me. I try so hard to be liked, to be accepted, and no matter what I do I'm always weak. I'm just a failure! I…" I stopped trying to explain myself after that and I gave in completely to my tears. Natsu pulled me close to him and held me there, rocking me and soothing my pain.

We stayed like that for a while until I stopped crying, and even after we stayed like that, neither one of us knowing what to say, but right when Natsu was going to speak, the door opened to reveal Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, and Gray.

"Oh, did we interrupt?" Lisanna asked, smirking. Her smirk faded when she saw my puffy eyes.

"Lucy are y-" She was cut off by Erza.

"NATSU IF YOU SO MUCH AS HURT A HAIR ON HER I WILL END YO-" I then cut her off.

"I'm fine, and Natsu didn't do anything. I was just filling him in on what he missed is all…" I said fading out. Their faces fell.

"Lu-chan" Levy said.

"It's fine. Let's eat. I'm kinda hungry." I said wiping my eyes and standing up. Natsu stood up as well, taking my hand in one hand, and the lunch in the other.

"Me too!" Natsu said.

"You're always hungry." I said sighing.

"So? Am I not allowed to be hungry?" He asked staring at me.

"No you are, but not always. You're going to gain weight." I replied, staring him down like he was to me. He let go of my hand and lifted up his shirt to reveal an 8 pack.

"I think I'm good." He replied. I gaped at his chest, blushing like a mad man. "Like what you see?" He asked smugly.

"No." I said looking at him in the eyes. "I just think that you're becoming too much like Gray." I said smirking. Both he and Gray gaped at me comically as I grabbed the lunches and left to the cafeteria with Lisanna, Erza, Levy, and Wendy beside me, while Natsu and Gray ran after us.

We picked a table and began to open our lunches and eat. I had a rice ball with salmon in the center, and I began to dig in. Natsu sat next to me eating lord knows what. I couldn't even begin to name the food that he had, there was too much! Lisanna sat across from us with a salad that she and Bixlow were sharing. Levy and Gajeel sat next to them, Levy eating some fruit and Gajeel not eating anything, just watching her, which made her blush. Next to Natsu sat Erza and Jellal, both eating strawberry cake and talking about how good it was and next to them sat Gray, blushing at some blue haired girl. Wendy had left to go sit with some boy whose name I learned is Romeo. I looked up to see Lisanna darting her eyes from me to Natsu and smirking. She locked eyes with me and winked, then returned to eating her salad with Bixlow. I blushed out of confusion, and marveled in how good it was to have friends. What changed that made them stop hating me? I didn't realize it, but I must have voiced this question because Erza dropped her cake. I cringed. She stood up and walked over to me and pulled me out of my seat.

"What makes you think that we hated you?" She asked, eyes boring into mine.

"I-I I don't know. You all stopped talking to me, and I felt like a terrible person. I-I felt as t-though I did something wrong." I stuttered. Erza's face softened and she then smashed my face into her breasts in a "hug".

"Lucy, we could never hate you. We were mad that you weren't telling us what's wrong, but we never hated you. Not for a second." She released me from her hug. "Now come, let us get some more cake and then finish lunch." She said dragging me by my hand.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and quickly. We did work, got yelled at, and Natsu had to go to the nurse because I elbowed him in the ribs so much that he was bleeding slightly. Still not feeling guilty… Not at all. After school, I went to my locker to grab my stuff, and saw Natsu standing there with his stuff.

"Why are you standing at my locker?" I asked, opening mine and putting away my textbooks.

"I'm coming over, remember?" Oh. Right.

"Okay, you know the way right?" I asked.

"Of course. When we get there though, you have some explaining to do." He said. I gulped.

"D-didn't I explain enough?" I stuttered out.

"Nope! See you at your house!" Natsu said, racing to his motorcycle. I sighed. What am I going to do now?


	4. My house

**I'm not a big fan of the Jude scene in here, but I tried my best! Let me know if I did good. If I didn't an you have any idea's, feel free to let me know. -panda**

When I arrived home, Natsu was already there. I opened up the door to see Natsu standing in the foyer looking around.

"Oh, hey Luce!" Natsu said.

"Hey, did you just get here?" I asked.

"Yea, I did. So, I have some questions about the stuff that Ms. O-" Natsu was cut off by Jude.

"Lucy? Are you home?" Jude said on his way down the stairs.

"Ah, you are. And so is… Natsu is it? Yes, well, Lucy, send him away, we need to have a… discussion about your attitude this morning." Is he serious? Are we going to have this discussion right now?

"Jude, Na-"

"Father. Call me father." Jude said.

"No. I will not call you that, as I said this morning you are not my father. He _died_. He died with my mother." Already I can see this meeting with Natsu isn't going well.

" **You will not disrespect me like this DO YOU HEAR ME LUCY!** " I looked over to Natsu to see him _furious_. He was clenching his fists so hard that I thought that they were going to burst into flames.

"Father, can we please discuss this later?" I asked, pleading with him.

"I think that now is the right time, seeming as though your _friend_ was just leaving." Jude finished, staring down Natsu.

"Like hell I am!" Natsu said, finally showing his anger.

"Natsu!" I scolded.

"No Luce, you're not going to allow him to talk to you like that-I'm not going to allow it." He looked at me for the first time since Jude came down.

" **LUCY, SEND YOU'RE FRIEND HOME NOW!** " Jude yelled.

"But-" Before I could speak I saw him lift up his hand and I clenched my eyes shut tight, waiting for the pain from his smack, but it never came, and I felt relief.

When I opened my eyes, Natsu's hand was holding onto Jude's wrist, his hand just inches from my face.

" **Don't you touch Lucy like that ever again do you hear me!** " Natsu snarled, his voice dangerously quiet. I saw Jude's face change into pure horror before he composed himself and yanked his hand free.

"I'm going to make some calls, don't disturb me." Jude said, sending death glares at us before walking to his office to make some "calls".

The second that Jude left, Natsu turned to me.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked, seeming quite concerned. For some reason, a wave of anger washed through me.

"Of course I'm okay, I've handled myself well enough without you! What, do you think that I'm not capable enough to handle myself?" I yelled at him. He looked at me with a startled face before it softened and he came toward me. He reached out to grab my hand, and I tried to pull it away, but he got to it anyways.

"Lucy." He said, turning me toward him.

"You have never been and will never be weak to me. I was just worried. You're one of the strongest people that I know, and I know Erza. I know that you don't need me to look out for you all the time, but I know that it's not fun to be alone, and that everyone needs someone… look… Lucy, I'm you're someone-and I know that I left you, but I'm back, and I'm never leaving you again."

I know that I should be mad at him for leaving in the first place, but I just can't seem to find the energy to feel angry at him.

"Natsu, go to my room. I'm making snacks, so I'll be up shortly, just… yea, just head up." I said, not wanting to process this situation any longer. His worried expression on his face grew greater, but he complied nonetheless. I watched him as he went up the stairs, my hand feeling cold from the loss of his warmth.

I walked to the kitchen to see Virgo already in there busying herself with food. She was probably trying to avoid Jude's and I's little "quarrel" back in the foyer.

"Hello Virgo." I said pleasantly, trying to make it seem as though the previous incident didn't occur.

"Oh, hello Princess." Virgo replied in her usual monotone voice. "I'm making snacks for you and you're… friend if you'd like to help." Her hesitation at the word friend didn't go unacknowledged, but I figured that now was not the time.

"Of course I would." I said.

Virgo and I were on our way to putting the second batch of cookies in the oven when she asked me a question.

"Lucy, I know that I shouldn't intrude, but, is that Natsu?" She asked.

"First of all Virgo, you are a friend of mine, not just a… maid… you aren't overstepping any boundaries by simply wanting to know about my personal life, secondly, I've already told you about him so there's no harm in wanting to know the rest, and third of all, yes. It is Natsu. He came back today and tried to take my parking spot at school. I have a feeling it was on purpose, he used to always change up what I was used to, and he knew that I had always parked there before he left back in 10th grade." I replied.

"Ah yes. Back when you two weren't so old. I remember. Before we moved here you two knew each other." Virgo said.

"Right, mom and Grandeene were best friends, I remember Natsu and I running around the house and in the back yard, me screaming about how his dragon toy was messy and about how he was going to get my 'little sister' messed up." I sighed, remembering the memories.

"Right, you're 'little sister' Michelle, you never went anywhere without her." Virgo replied.

"Yea, Natsu and I would run through the forest. I'd imagine that he was a dragon chasing Michelle and I, while he'd chase us with a stuffed toy." I smiled at the memory.

"And after that you'd fall and you're mother would yell, 'Oh no the mighty princess's have fallen, but whom shall save the two from there evil dragon enemy'." Virgo and I both said in unison and laughed.

"Then both Igneel and my father would come out and 'spare' with Natsu until they tickled Natsu down, leaving him screaming 'hey that's not fair', or 'I won't die in such a cowardly way, it's not manly', or 'no one can kill me, IM IMORTAL!'." We both laughed at the last response.

"You were quite fond of him back then." Virgo said after she took the cookies out of the oven.

"I still am." I replied, making and loading new cookies on a sheet.

"Right, but you were _very fond_ of him when he was younger. I saw where she was going with this conversation and instantly tried to change the subject.

"So, Virgo, how's things going with Capricorn? Don't think that I missed those glances." I said nudging her. Again, Capricorn isn't his real name, I was just obsessed with the stars. So was my mom.

"Lucy, you can't hide your love for Natsu forever. It will come out, and then you'll finally be together." Virgo said simply, proving to me that my attempts are futile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll admit to that ridiculous accusation when Capricorn asks you-" I stopped when I heard a movement from behind me. It was Capricorn. Okay… It's probably nothing.

"Ah, yes Capricorn?" I asked politely, all the while hoping that it was just nothing.

"Ah, Miss Lucy, I'm sorry, but I'm not here for you. I was wondering if I could speak to Virgo for a second." Okay, maybe they just need to discuss what's needed around the house, or flirt harmlessly.

"Okay, I'll just-" Virgo cut me off. "I'm sure that it's not a problem for Capricorn, seeming as though you are our master-Right Capricorn?" Virgo said, looking to Capricorn.

"Not a problem. Virgo, I heard that a new restaurant is opening up down the street from here, and was wondering if you could accompany me to the grand opening, if it's okay with Miss Lucy." He asked. Well shit.

"Oh no, it's fine with me. Go ahead, just send Scorpio and Aquarius up in your place. I'll have Scorpio guard the door, and Aquarius cook while you two are gone…" I said, fading out when I realized Virgo's tiny smirk.

"I'll get them, we'll leave shortly Virgo, judging by your eyes, I see that you two need to talk. I'll be back." Capricorn said as he began to leave.

When Capricorn was out of ear shot, Virgo turned to me.

"What was it you were saying Princess? Ah yes, I remember. You said that you'd admit to these accusations when Capricorn asked me… now, what was that last word, if you don't mind me asking Princess?" Virgo said. I sighed, knowing that I loved Virgo too much to lie to her, or to threaten her.

"If Capricorn asked you out, yes, I know. Fine. I admit, I _used_ to like Natsu, but now, were just friends." I said firmly, while trying to ignore the feeling of sadness that was forming in my chest.

"Sure you used to like him, but I see-" She stopped herself. "All will come out in time, and when that time comes, I'm making NaLu sweatshirts." She said happily skipping out. I sighed, face burning. I _DON'T_ like Natsu like that, nor will I. I nodded at the thought. Not ever

I grabbed the snacks that we had prepared and headed upstairs, silently thanking Virgo for unloading them onto plates for me before she left. I kicked open the door to reveal Natsu _asleep on my bed_. I scoffed. As if I'd ever love this goof ball. I sat the plates down and walked over to the end of my bed. There he was, drool stuck to his face, hair a mess, shirt slightly risen to reveal his eight pack, eye's cl-WHOA I FORGOT ABOUT HIS EIGHT PACK HOLY SHIT! I moved closer to him to get a good glimpse of it. Two, four, six-yep that's eight all right. Anyways, he's still asleep on my bed. Um no. not gunna happen this time Dragneel. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing two pans and running back up to my room. I stood at the end of the bed, not being able to wipe the stupid grin off my face.

"*bang* *bang* Wake up Dragneel! Get the fuck up and outa my bed. You know the drill." I sang as I clanged the pots together. In a matter of seconds he was up and out of my bed, his glorious abs hidden… for now.

"Lucy, what the hell?" He said, and I had to hide my smirk. I still got it.

"You were asleep in my bed pervert, what was I supposed to do. You used to do this all the time, I was sure that you should have been used to the outcome by now, but obviously you're not." I replied victoriously.

"Yea, but Luce, you gotta give me a break okay. This bed is like heaven on earth-do you know how much my back hurts from sleeping on my hammock? I mean, come on, it's a _hammock_ vs an actual piece of heaven." He said, already walking over and taking a cookie.

"Touché" I replied, snagging the cookie right before it touched his lips and eating it for myself. He mumbled something like 'I was gunna eat that.' or 'This is why you have no friends,' but I chose to ignore it.

"So Lucy, what actually happened between you and the gang?" He asked, taking a seat on the floor, right in front of the cookie platter. I took a seat next to him.

"Well, it all started a week after you left." I began. "Dan went back to messing with me, and I was forced to either beat him, or run. At first I ran, but one day, Dan had other plans and decided to get Sting, Zancrow, and Jackal, all of them from Sabertooth, to hide at the end of the hall and wait for me. When I ran, they all caged me in, and I was stuck face to face with Dan. I pleaded, but he told me that he put up with you for too long, and now that the chance was there, he was going to take it. He had pushed me up against a wall in one of the halls, and was about to begin with his sexual assault, when Erza had come out of one of the rooms that the student council was inspecting and caught him in the act. Erza beat the shit out of him, being that only her and Jellal where there so she wouldn't get kicked off of the council, and then she took me to her favorite cake place and we all ate there. She ordered one for Jellal and I, and twenty four for herself, and the service was surprisingly great. They got the cakes to us in under two minutes." I said.

"Sometimes I wonder how Erza stays so fit." Natsu had said trying to hide his anger, which made me marvel at her metabolism as well.

"Anyways, so after I went home, Jude had gotten angry about me being late. I explained to him the entire situation, and he said that it was funny that any guy would even want to get in my pants. I cried, and that's when I remembered his case of razors. I found them and put them in the fl-a special place in my room, and I hid them from him as punishment for his rude comments. I went to school the next day and saw a picture of Dan and I entitled, 'Lucy forcing Dan to partake in sexual activities on school property'. All day that day everyone called me a slut, and they still do. The gang tried to calm me down and they believed in my story full heartedly, but I just couldn't override the self-diminishing thoughts that were racing through my head. I accused them of believing Dan and said things like 'Oh, why don't you go buy sweatshirts', and 'Look, they have pins for fifty sense. Let's go get some.' I was horrible. I pushed them away and I made Lisanna cry by telling her about… some things." I didn't want to explain to him about me telling Lisanna that she was a bitch for trying to steal Natsu away from me. She knew that I liked him, so she stayed away, but I was mad and it just came out.

"After that, my father was notified, he calls me a slut now as well, and he was the one who put the whole cutting idea into my head. I thought that he was right, and I cut. The gang saw, and they were horrified. I tried to hide it, but the wind was blowing, and… yea… they saw. I ran from them from that point on, and they all ignored my existence, well, until you came." I said, finally ending the story. Natsu looked at me for a little while before saying

"I'm gunna kill Dan. And Jackal, and Zancrow. I'm going to kill them all." I looked at him startled for a minute, before I flung myself at him.

"Ehhh!" He cried out in surprise.

"Thank you. Thank you Natsu." I said in return. He patted my head and held me for a little while until I pulled away. We sat there in peaceful silence as he thought over what I told him. He's not such a bad guy. He helps me whenever I need help, he saved me from Dan, so did Erza, but now that he's back, Dan will really lay off of me. He never hated me, even after I told him what I did, he's not unattractive, he's sweet, he's funny and caring, and he never once left my side since he returned here, well, emotionally. It would be weird if he followed me to the bathroom and stuff.

"Lucy?" He called after a little while of silence and cookies.

"Yea?" I replied.

"I think that there's a dance coming up soon." He said, looking at me.

"Yea, it's called prom Natsu. It's only, like, the biggest dance in school." I said, not believing that he's never heard of prom.

"Well, Luce, you goin with anyone?" He asked, staring directly at me. I felt my face heat up.

"W-Well, I haven't gotten a chance to ask people, you know, since the incident, a-and I don't really like anyone, I mean it's not like anyone would go with me because, well, I'm me and I can't dance and stuff. I also don't really like to get dressed up and drink punch and attend popular-" Natsu cut me off.

"Do you wanna go with me Luce?" He asked. Now my face really heated up.

"G-Go with you? But I… Why?" I asked. Did he not listen to my reasons for not going? And where is this coming from?

"Because it sounds like fun, Luce. And I know that you haven't really had fun in a while." He said. He has a point.

"Okay, but Natsu, you need a tux, and a corsage, and a limo, or, OH CAN WE RIDE IN ON YOUR MOTORCYCLE?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied

"Yes!" I stood up and did a little happy dance.

"Your right about not being able to dance Luce." Natsu said. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at him.

I was going to yell at him some more, but the door to my room busted open to reveal Aquarius.

"Blondie, Pinkette, dinners ready. You also have some guests here. Master Jude sent me, so get your asses down there." Aquarius said.

"Also, Blondie, you're lucky that that's why I'm up here. You called for me when Scorpio and I were in the middle of a date. How would you like it if I interrupted you and your boyfriend in the middle of a date? Oh wait, you don't have one." She added while walking out of the room and slamming the door shut.

"Yea, I know." I said, as I grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Wait, guests?" Natsu and I said in unison.


	5. What Guests?

**I wanna take a moment to thank Rose Tiger for leaving me reviews! At the request of GummiBears824, this chapter is coming early! Yay! Usually I'd let you guys suffer... But, I just can't today. I know that I left you off on a cliff hanger, so here ya go! I'll shout out to anyone who reviews!**

 **Rose Tiger: Yes, Jude is an Jackass. And thank you! I try to increase it on my free time!**

 **GummiBears824: Here you go! Let me know how I did on this chapter!**

oooOOOooo

Natsu and I made our way down the stairs, hand in hand, and visibly curious at who Jude had invited over.

"Lucy, Natsu, this is Alzack, Bisca, and little Asuka. I'm sure you remember them Lucy, it has been seven years so I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't re-" I let go of Natsu's hand, and launched myself at Bisca, crushing her in a hug that made up for all seven of those years, and then some.

"Okay kiddo, don't kill me now." Bisca said, laughing as she hugged me back just as fiercely as I am.

"Bisca, it has been so long, I can't even tell you how much I've missed you both, and what's this about a _child_?" I said, squealing when Bisca handed her to me.

"Yep! Alzack and I now have our own little one! Isn't she just adorable? And she's really good at helping out on the farm. She has her own bb gun so she can help scare away the coyotes." Bisca said, gushing over their baby girl.

"She has quite the aim that one, watch out, or she may get ya." Alzack joked.

"Alzack, long time no see. Is the farm doing well without me?" Natsu asked.

"Yea, there's no one to scorch the fields so we now have crops. Who knew that crops grew when you didn't set the field on fire?" Alzack said, shaking Natsu's hand.

"Hey, it kept you warm in the winter." Natsu joked. We all laughed.

"Why did Natsu work on the farm?" little Asuka asked. I nearly fainted at her adorable little voice.

"Ah, yes. Natsu had wanted to help us in the fields that summer because he had burned it down when setting off fireworks for Lucy." Bisca replied.

"That's right, the entire year we had blamed everything bad that happened on Lucy. She hated it, didn't you Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Very much." I replied, frowning a bit. Just then, Scorpio knocked over a vase.

"Oops, sorry Lucy, my bad." He apologized.

"Its fine-" Asuka cut me off.

"It was Lucy's fault!" Asuka said adorably. Everyone laughed except for me, but I couldn't sulk for long, because Asuka is just so cute!

"Well, we came over because Jude called us, so Bisca, why don't you three catch up? Asuka can get to know both of you." I looked over suspiciously at Jude, but liked the plan none the less.

"Okay guys let's catch up!" Bisca said.

Bisca told us about how the farm had a scare from some kids from Twilight Ogre, a rivaling school in Magnolia, but Fairy Tail is better academically and in their extracurricular activities. Believe it or not, Asuka was the one who scared them away. They were trying to collect money from Alzack and Bisca stating how they "Owed them the money", but Asuka had chased them away while shooting them with her bb gun. She also told us about the time that the notorious gang Raven Tail had tried to rob them, holding Azusa captive, but Alzack had used some of the techniques that I taught him a while back to get her away from Flair. I'd had a run in with Flair once, but that was a while ago. Other than that the farm was good.

"Wow Asuka! I can't believe that you actually scared away twilight ogre!" I said in awe of the little girl.

"Yep! It took me 5 shots of my bb gun, one for each, but they ran for their lives. Serves them right!" Asuka said while reaching for Natsu. Natsu picked her up and held her. She pulled and played with his hair, while he laughed. It was so adorable watching him play with Asuka. He'd untangle her from his hair by tickling her off of him, and then put her on the ground. She'd chase after him, and he'd get 'tired' and she'd catch him and grab onto his hair again, leaving him laughing and complaining in mock defeat, only to redo the entire thing again.

"Natsu's quite good with little Asuka isn't he?" Bisca said to me while Natsu was distracted.

"Yea… he is." I said, smiling slightly.

"I can't wait till you two have your own little one." Bisca said, making me my face heat up.

"Erm-were not-it's not like that-um… we're just… friends I think. Were just friends!" I stuttered out. She looked me deep in the eyes and then nodded at me.

"You'll see soon Lucy, don't fret." She said after a little while.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?!" I asked.

"Saying what?" Natsu asked. I turned to see him standing there with Asuka. Asuka winked at me and put a finger to her lips. That sly devil.

"Nothing. Just a random saying is all." I replied to Natsu, not meeting his eyes.

"Lucy, Natsu, you guys are adults right?" Asuka asked.

"Well, for the most part, yes." I replied.

"Do you guys kiss?" Asuka asked, making my face redden. I looked for Bisca, but she was talking with Jude alongside Alzack.

"No." Natsu said to her, his face not even remotely red.

"Well, mommy and Daddy do it, why don't you?" Asuka asked, looking confusedly at Natsu.

"Well-it's complicated. Were n-not your mom a-and dad." I stuttered out.

"Well, Natsu owes me because I won by catching him." Asuka said, her voice wavering a bit.

"He said that he never goes back on his word." She said, looking downward.

"Well, that is true Luce." He said looking at me with an expression that said 'what do we do'.

"He doesn't, but maybe you should save your wish on something better than that one." I tried.

"I WANT TO USE IT ON THIS WISH!" Asuka wined. I sighed, trying to think of another way out of this. Through the corner of my eye I saw Natsu put Asuka down and freaked out a little bit.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" I asked, fear slipping into my words.

"It's just a kiss Luce. Besides, I did say that I'd do anything that she wanted. I can't just go back on my word." He said. Walking toward me, in his eyes held determination, and another emotion that I couldn't identify. I felt my heart do a backflip, and felt my stomach drop to my knees.

"Yes you ca-" I stopped talking when I felt his hand on my cheek. I stopped thinking when I felt his hot breath on my face.

"It's not that big of a deal Luce, It's just a bet." He said. Not to me. It's a big deal to me. It's a big deal to me because I want you to be more than my best friend-and also because were in front of a child.

"Natsu, listen I-" I was cut off by Aquarius.

"Dinner is ready in the dining room." Natsu stepped away from me, excitement written all over his face.

"Yay, food!" He said, making me face-palm. Thank you Aquarius.

"Aww. So close." I heard Asuka say. I laughed and brought her to the dining room for dinner.

I sat next to Natsu, my father at the head of the table, me at the other end. I felt him stare me down, but didn't say anything. Alzack sat Next to Natsu, Bisca Next to me, and next to her sat Asuka. The table was shortened for us so that the distance wouldn't be massive, but the room felt bigger, overwhelming even, not to mention the fact that Natsu was sitting next to me. I thought back to Bisca's comment. Natsu and I, as parents. A picture of a young girl with brown eyes and pink hair passed through my mind. She looked so happy. Then another one, the same girl, but she's playing with me and Natsu, all of us as a family. Another one. The little girl, no longer little, with a suitcase labeled 'college or bust', with both Natsu and I waving her goodbye. When she gets into her car, Natsu kisses my forehead and we enter our threshold. And another one. She's in college garments, the name 'Nashi' written on the top. I like that name-her name.

"Luce, you okay? You're just staring into space, smiling like a weirdo. Then again, you are a weirdo, so it's not that weird." Natsu whispered, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry." I said in return. He looked taken aback.

"What? No comment? No insult? You're acting weirder than usual. Are you okay?" He asked looking at me with a raised brow.

"I'm fine, Idiot, now eat before your food gets colder than your heart." I replied, making him laugh.

"I thought that that wasn't possible _Luce_." I laughed as well and threw a potato cube at him. I like it when he calls me Luce.

I like a lot of things about him. I like his smile, both the smirk and the face splitting grin. I like his voice, man like, but still has that hint of teenage boy to it. I like his protectiveness over his friends, I like his goofiness, I like his physical appearance, and I like how he acts around me. How he has this slight sweetness to him, a sweetness that only I can see. The way that he opens up to me, as if we were family. I want to be more than family. The thought scares me. I want to get out of the friend zone, and I want him to notice me as a woman, but he seems oblivious to the female race. His 'love' for Lisanna was only Child's play. I want him to love me, as much as I love him. I might have just realized my love for him, but I know that deep down, I've always loved him. Not like, nor respect, nor admiration, but love. Who wouldn't love a man like Natsu? When Layla Died, I cried my eyes out. I didn't know what to do, but Natsu… Even at that young of an age, he comforted me, held me, he told me that it was okay. 'Why are you being nice to me? You're a dragon, a mean dragon.' I said to him 'Even mean dragons have hearts. Even mean dragons know pain, and will help in any way that they can.' He said. He was referring to Grandeene's death. Grandeene and Igneel went missing on the same day-777, but he didn't look for Igneel until recently, thinking that he was out on a police mission, now, he is worried, and spends his free time mapping out where his father went. He's already lost one parent, he's not losing another. I took a sip of my Ice tea, and came back to reality, throwing myself into the conversation that Natsu and Bisca were having.

"So, Natsu. Any news about Igneel yet?" Bisca asked.

"Nope. But I'm still looking for him. I know that he's out there!" Natsu said in determination. I love that about him. I took another sip from my tea.

"Natsu, Igneel is dead. He's not coming back, and the sooner you learn that, the sooner you grow up." Jude stated. I spit out my drink, accidentally hitting Natsu.

"Jude!" Bisca yelled.

"Sorry Natsu, about both him and… well this." I said gesturing to his now damp shirt.

"It's okay Luce, I'm done eating anyway. When we get to your room I'll take the shirt off. It's all good." Natsu said, his determination on Igneel being alive not fading one bit. I smiled at him. Wait. Did he say that he was going to take off his shirt?


	6. Sleepy

**This chapter is short, I know, but it's sweet! I will be taking a short break, not long trust me, because I have midterms, and I want to stay on top of my writing. I am only 2 chapters ahead of you, and that scares me slightly. I give my thanks to**

 **Rose Tiger: I know. Just wait, it gets worse...**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! Here you go!**

 **Rashel12345: Thank you so much! I usualy update every Friday, but here you go!**

 **Please continue to tell me how i'm doing, also, I was wondering if I should include a Lemon in this. It would be my first lemon, but I already rated the story M, and I figured that with the sad ending coming (Hint), I should give you guys some happiness. Let me know, yes or no. Love you guys!**

 **-Panda**

When in the safety of my room, Natsu took his shirt off and went to go look for any clothing that fit him.

"Yo, Luce, can you see if Virgo has anything that'll fit me? That girl is prepared for anything." He asked.

"Tell me about it. But I can't. She's out on a date with Capricorn." I replied, feeling both saddened, and relieved that she's out on a date. I don't like the fact that I love Natsu, but I do. I really do.

"That's cool. I can just stay shirtless." He said, walking out of my closet and taking a seat on the floor next to me. I gulped.

"I can go see if Jude has something for you to wear." I offered.

"Nah I'm good." He replied. Great. Now I've got a shirtless Natsu next to me… In my room… Asleep on my bed- Wait.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY BED AGAIN! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THERE SO FAST? AND-ARE YOU ASLEEP?" I yelled, making him groan, get out of bed, pick me up, and climb back into my bed with me.

"Wha-" he cut me off.

"Shut up and sleep. I'm tired." He replied, making me realize how tired I was. Not wanting to complain any longer, I rolled over in his arms so that I was facing away from his Flaming Pecks, and started to drift into sleep.

 _"Hey Luce, I need to talk to you later. It's important. Meet me at the tree in the heart of magnolia." The fire mage said to me. Why would he need to meet with me? And was he_ _ **blushing**_ _? I felt nervous, but none the less complied with his request. I waited patiently for 12:00 to roll around, I tried writing, bathing, playing with Plue, but nothing would keep me occupied enough. Eventually, it hit 11:30, and I decided to get ready. I need to do this casually. Natsu obviously likes me, and I want to let him down easy, not increase his love for me. I walked into my closet, and saw the new dress that I bought recently, and put it on. Damn, I looked good. I fixed up my hair and did my makeup. It wasn't until I was walking down the canal on the outskirts of my apartment until I realized that I wasn't supposed to look so good. I sighed. What was I going to do? I walked up to the tree located in the middle of magnolia and saw Natsu. Wow. It might have been the moonlight, or the love that was emanating off of him, but he looked good. Really good._

 _"Hey there lady" He said, the moonlight projecting a halo on the top of his head._

 _"Let's have 32 babies together, okay Lucy?" The statement was so forward, so_ _ **Natsu**_ _that I just couldn't say no. I nodded, not trusting my voice. The scene blacked out to reveal Natsu, holding many babies, many,_ _ **MANY**_ _babies. All of them looking like Happy, and all of them crying._

 _"I'm all fired up." Natsu said, then went on to chant "Oh Lucy. Lucy. Lucy-"._

"Lucy… Lucy…" I heard Natsu say quietly to me.

"Hmm. What time is it?" I asked.

"Dunno, but I heard you saying my name in your sleep and decided to wake you." Natsu said.

"What were you dreaming about?" I recapped the dream and felt my face flush. Thank god that didn't happen. It would suck if some… I don't know… alternate universe me had to live through that entire thing. I did look good though.

"Magic and Flying blue cats." I said. It was partially true. He opened his mouth to question it, but just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Princess, it is Virgo. May I come in?" Virgo had asked through the door.

"Sure." I responded without a moment's hesitation. The door swung open to reveal a stunned Virgo. She looked at me, then to Natsu.

"Oh my." She responded, face flushed. I looked around to see what was wrong only for me to come face to face with none other than _Flaming Pecks_. Oh dear god.


	7. Natsu's worst nightmare

**Hey guy's, it's panda here with a new chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all who reviewed!**

 **Rashel12345: Thanks for reviewing! I'm working on it right now.**

 **Soulevans9228: You'll see! Hopefully his ass kicking is up to par!**

 **Rose Tiger: If you like that, then you'll like this. I used the ova in which Lucy gets drunk. It's one of my favorites.**

* * *

"Virgo, I know that it looks bad, but it's not." I said, standing up from the bed. Virgo looked shell shocked for a split second upon entering the room, but composed herself rather quickly, and returned to her normal, monotone voice and cool attitude.

"Of course princess. I wasn't meaning to imply anything. Hmmm, let me guess what happened. You were thinking, then Natsu tried to get your attention, and you spit up your drink. Natsu is now out of options and if forced to go shirtless. Am I correct princes?" Virgo stated, with surprising accuracy. How does she do this?

"I have my ways." Virgo replied. I must have made a face because Natsu laughed.

"Anyways, how did the date go Virgo?" I asked, making her smile slightly and get into detail. Apparently the waiter had messed up their orders, so they left after they ate and watched the stars. Who knew Capricorn could be so sweet?

"Aww, Virgo that's great! I'm really happy for you two!" I said, feeling slightly jealous of my friend.

"Thank you, now it is time to get up and get dressed. You two have school in 3 hours." Virgo said, closing the door and leaving us to go get Natsu appropriate attire.

"Luce, you're really comfortable ya know. A little heavy, but still comfortable." Natsu said, standing up from _my_ bed, a smirk written on his face.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." I growled out through clenched teeth. After a couple minutes of me chasing him around the room and him laughing and calling me fat, Virgo reappeared with both Natsu and I's new clothing.

"Arigato, Virgo." I said kindly to her.

"Anytime. Not to alarm you princess, but you only have an hour and a half to get ready." Virgo said, leaving before she could hear me freak out.

I was the first in the shower, something about Natsu hating water and me smelling good. I couldn't quite hear him in my process of kicking him out of my room. I swear, that man is weird. _You like that weirdo though._ Shut up, sub conscious. I took my shower in peace, almost forgetting about the time. Almost. I did, however, forget about a certain pink haired freak. I walked to my bedroom, dressed in only a towel to get my clothing. Upon opening the door, I saw a pink head of hair, and two onyx orbs staring right at me. I almost dropped my towel.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING IN MY ROOM?!" I yelled at him. "Jeez, you don't have to get so angry. I was waiting for you to get out so I could shower, you left your clothes here as well." Natsu said smoothly. I clenched my teeth, trying desperately to keep my anger under control. Noticing that I was mad, Natsu had walked past me on his way out of my room, but he stopped walking and stood right behind me.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before anyways." Natsu remarked with a sly grin. I have a feeling that the whole block heard Natsu's screams, as he had attempted to get me to stop beating him.

"It's nice out today isn't it?" I remarked to Natsu, who was currently holding an ice pack on the lump on his head. Serves him right.

"It could have been better if I wasn't holding an ice pack over my head. You know how much I hate the cold!" Natsu complained.

"Be quiet you, or else you'll get another lump on your head." I threatened, staring him down, which effectively made him shiver. I smirked mentally. God I love messing with Natsu again. I love having friends again. I didn't really realize how lonely I was until Nats- _They_ came back into my life.

"Luce, you okay there? You just looked at me and smirked for a while." I'm sure that I turned crimson.

"S-sorry. How long w-was I in a t-t-trance?" I cursed myself for stuttering in embarrassment.

"Long enough for us to reach the school. Come on! You don't want to lose this time now do ya?" Natsu asked.

"Lose to what?" I asked feeling slightly confused with the situation.

"Our race to the school!" Natsu yelled, while running away from me.

"YOUR SO CHILDISH NATSU! GET BACK HERE YOU CHEATER! THAT'S NOT HOW A MAN WINS!" I yelled at him as I ran to the school.

"I won!" Natsu declared at lunch. The day had went smoothly, I got to all of my classes on time. I got all of my assignments done, and I even managed to get Natsu to do his assignments as well. I swear, he can be such a child sometimes.

"You won because you cheated." I said, between bites of his food. I don't want to get mine food just yet.

"DID NOT! You're just a sore loser Luce. That's not very nice of you." Natsu had said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yea Lu-chan, that's not very ladylike." Levy-chan had added. I glared at her, as she snickered at me.

"What do you mean my 'ladylike?'". Natsu asked.

"I see Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Gray, all of the ladies accounted for. Lucy is no lady." Natsu said, the smirk still eminent on his face. I choked slightly on his food, and I heard Gray complaining in the background, something along the lines of 'I am not a lady! YOU WANNA GO ASH FOR BRAINS?' Or 'The only Lady here is you Natsu, and I use that term loosely. You're more like the… woman of the night.' Whatever it was, it angered Natsu, and next thing you know, Gray and himself were fighting in the middle of the cafeteria. I stood up and went to get my lunch. I sighed. He'll never learn will he? Natsu was suddenly flung into the extra tray pile by Erza. Ignoring his cries, I grabbed a tray and walked into the line to order my lunch.

"What can I get for you Lushee?" Cana slurred, obviously drunk. Must have been drinking with Bacchus again. Not feeling very hungry, I ordered a tuna salad sandwich.

"Here you go Nashu. Hey, have you gotten Lushe yet eh?" Cana asked wiggling her eyebrows at me. I blushed and took my tray.

"Cana, I hate to break it to you, but _I am_ Lucy. Nice talking to you." I said, the blush still on my face, but a newfound confidence springing in my chest. She's drunk, don't take her seriously.

I sat down and instantly began to eat my sandwich. Hmm. It tastes different. Like… Alcohol. Heavy amounts of it. Oh my goodness. What is that-IS THAT A UNICORN?

"NATSU LET'S RIDE THE UNICORN!" I screamed at him. He stopped fighting Gray, to look at me. His face held such horror.

"Not again." He said sighing.

"Nashu your so sillllllllllllllllllllllllly!" I said to him, because he is silllly! Silly goose! Or hen. Or… What was I talkin 'bout?

"UNICORN!" I said, pointing at it.

"Natsu let's go!" I saw him shuffle to me. He picked me up and put me on my seat at the table.

"Natshu? Where's going man?" I asked, feeling sleepy.

"I'm going to go beat the shit out of Cana." He said. Silly.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo stay with meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I yelled at him. I stood up, and the ground looked funny.

"Natsu, stay here. I'll deal with Cana later." Erza said sighing. Erza is so smart. And pretty.

"Natsu, am I pretty?" I asked. The unicorn nodded his head in agreement.

"If I say yes, will you sit down?" Natsu commanded. Is Natsu mad at me? Oh Noeeee! He is!

"Okay." I said.

"Yes, you are very pretty."

With that I sat down, missing the seat entirely. Silly seat, you can't run from me! I was going to try again, but I felt Nashu pick me up and sit me down.

"HAHA SEAT! The almighty E-the-riou-se got you!" I said. My words were dancing together and not wanting to listen to me.

"GOD DAMN IT UNICORN, STOP *hick* PLAYING MUSIC FOR THEM TO *hick* DANCE FOR!" I yelled.

"Is bunny girl okay?" Gajeel asked.

"GAJEEL! HELLO HELLO! I've got a secret for you SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH okay?" I said to him. He looked at me funny but leaned in.

"Levy llllllllllliiiiiiiiiikes you!" I said, laughing my bottom off!

"Yea, she should. We're dating." Gajeel said.

"NATSHU HIII!" I said. When did he get here?

"Hello." Natsu said, sighing. I felt bad, so I took one of Levy's egg rolls and gave it to Natsu.

"Here Natsu." I said, handing him the egg roll.

"No thank you." Natsu said.

"I want *hick* you to stop *hick* being mad at me. Here, say 'Ahhhh!'" I said to him.

"No, I don't want it." I looked at the egg roll that was now crying.

"I'm sorry egg roll. I'm sorry that he won't eat you. Stop crying, I'm gunna cry. You stop it. No you stop it!" I said to the crying egg roll. Tears threatened to spill as the egg roll told me about his dream to be eaten by a dragon slayer, because that is what Natsu is. AND I AM PRINCESS LUCY! He protects me. "I'm so sorry egg roll!" I screamed as I cried.

"I'll eat the egg roll Lucy." Erza said, coming over to pet my head.

"NO! The egg roll wants Natshu to eat it! Thank you Eza, but it wants Nashu!" I said.

"I don't see why I have to eat it. It's an egg roll. I don't even like them." Natshu said. I looked over to see Eza sending him a glare. Eza is silly as well.

"OKAY! I'LL EAT IT THEN!" Natshu said. I stood up and gave Natsu the egg roll.

"I'll eat it if you listen to us Lucy." Natsu said. He ate it.

"Was *hick* it gooooood?" I asked.

"Yea, how was _my_ egg roll?" Levy asked.

"Sillly Levy!" I said laughing. The table had sat me down and given my lots of water.

"I feel tired. I'm gunna sleep!" I said, and with that, the world faded away.

Natsu's POV

"THANK GOD! I thought that she'd never sleep!" I said.

"Me too!" Levy said while looking at her empty wallet. She bought all of the water herself.

"I agree as well." Erza said.

"We should allow her to sleep for the rest of lunch. Gray, throw that sandwich away. I do not want Lucy to wake up and eat some more of it. Natsu, stay here. I am going to go 'chat' with Cana to see if she had done it." Everyone at the table shivered when they heard that Erza going to go chat with Cana. We all know that that means that she's gunna beat the shit out of Cana till she speaks. If Cana's smart, she'll spill the second that she sees Erza coming.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I ship it." Lisanna said when Erza returned to the table.

"Ship what?" Gray asked.

"NaLu of course!" Lisanna had said while winking at me.

"I don't see flame brain over here getting a girlfriend anytime soon, but I kinda like the idea." Gray said.

"Hey, shut it you!" I said angrily to Gray. He just shook it off.

"Lisanna, I think that you're spending way too much time with Mira." I said to the white haired nerd in front of me.

"Ha, whatever. You're just scared that she'll hear you, wake up, and beat the shit out of you." Lisanna said to me.

"Well, yea, she is almost as scary as Erza-" I got scared and looked over at Erza, who, to my luck, was too into her cake to notice me.

"You like her, don't you?" I heard Levy ask.

"Like who?" Erza asked, now finished with her cake.

"Lucy, of course!" Lisanna added.

"No! Were just good friends." I added, feeling blusher than usual.

"Whatever, they're totally in loooove!" Lisanna added.

"You're starting to sound like Happy." I said, now noticing that said boy was not around.

"Hey, were is Happy anyways?" I asked.

"He's with that girl, Charlie, why do you ask?" Gajeel replied/questioned.

"Well, as his 'father' I should-" Gajeel cut me off.

"Eh, I don't care." He said. I just huffed. I looked over to Lucy.

She's so pretty when she sleeps. She's pretty all the time, but here she looks so peaceful, so happy, that I almost couldn't tell that she had any type of hardship in her life. _Almost._ I wanna keep track of that. I wanna make it my job to remove her lithium, and replace it with joy, and with a burning passion to _live_. I want to see her smile, every day, every second of my life. Yea. That's what I'm going to do.

"That's nice Natsu!" Lisanna said, almost fainting.

"WAIT, I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!" I screamed.

"Yea, flame brains, nice speech. When did you learn what lithium meant?" Gray added. I felt like digging a whole and dying in it. Elfman came up from behind Lisanna to gather our trash.

"HEY, LOVING A WOMAN IS MANLY!" Elfman yelled, while wiping away tears.

"Are you crying Elfman?" Lisanna asked.

"Admitting to crying is manly, only if you cried when it was needed. Which I did." Elfman said.

"You should tell her Natsu." Levy said to me.

"Yea, I'll tell her at prom." I said, making the whole table stop moving/talking.

"You're taking Lucy to prom?" Erza asked, looking like she was going to cry tears of joy.

"Um, who else would take her?" I asked.

"Wow, Gray you better speed it up and get a girlfriend already, Natsu's beating you." Gajeel said, laughing.

"WHAT? That's it. Take this Natsu." Gray said, standing up and going over Juvia, his little fangirl who kissed him in the boy's locker room in 6th grade. I don't even know how she got in there. What is he doing- OH MY GOD HE JUST KISSED HER! OH MY GOD THEY'RE MAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CAFETERIA! IS HE- HE'S FLIPPING ME OFF, THAT STUPID FUCKING STRIPPER! I'M GUNNA-Was that Lucy? I turned over to her, still asleep, but she seemed to be mumbling about something.

"Natsu… I… You… Better… Never… Together…" What? None of that made sense. Oh, Lucy. Typical you. Wait… 'Natsu I like you, but not like that. I like you better as a friend, but I'd never want to be _together_ …' That made sense… That sounded like something that she would say. Silly me. It's silly of me to even think that I had a chance with this… This angel… That's right, I'm smart… Sort of.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, waking up slowly.

"Hey, you're awake." I said to her.

"Yea… god I have a huge head ache. What happe-" she seemed to remember slightly mumbling the word 'unicorn', before rushing out of her seat. Erza reached her hand out and grabbed the back of Lucy's shirt, holding her in place.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Erza asked while eating her 15th strawberry cake of the day.

"I'm going to go beat the shit out of Cana." Lucy said. Why did everything she say make me fall in love with her even more than I already am? AND WHY AM I BEING SO MUSHY ALL THE SUDDEN! LUCY F !# YOU! D-did I just sensor myself? What the h#% ? No. No, this can't be happening. Wait, did I just say love a second ago…? Oh Shiitake mushrooms.


	8. Weirdo!

**Hey guys it's Panda! I'm back, sorry for the** ** _loong_** **wait, I've just had a lot to do with school and problems with boys-but enough about that! It's time for some NaLu!** **I'm not a big fan of this chapter** **, but it's the start to the actual NaLu. I've decided to make a lemon for this story, but it does start off with some heavy material so yeah. I'll warn you all when the time comes. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

 **Rose Tiger: Here's the newest chapter!**

Lucy's POV

"Natsu, tell me again why you need to come over to my house today?" I asked Natsu, through my phone, while on my way home. Natsu had decided to 'accompany' me home today by following me on his motorcycle. I had the smarts to call him through my car, and ask him what was up. And he calls me a weirdo.

"Luce, you just got drunk at lunch, and you have a major headache-YOU SHOULD'T BE DRIVING!" Natsu yelled at me.

"And you should really stop talking to me through your hand held and hook you're phone up to your motorcycle." I chided, remembering the gift that I got him for his motorcycle as a going away present. 'What's this for Luce?' he asked me. 'I wanna talk to you every day, so use this so you can be safe.' I said to him. I never did get to talk to him. I didn't want to be a burden.

"Hey, no police, no rules." Natsu responded.

"Ne, baka. And you call me weird." I said to him.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Were already here." Natsu said, pulling into the driveway after me. I got out of my car and entered my home.

"Alright Natsu, I'm home. Can you go now?" I asked, trying to push him out of my house.

"Nope! I've got to make sure that my best friend is okay, after all, you are a light weight, and I, your humble dragon, have to protect you." I groaned.

"Seriously? It's just a little alcohol. It's not going to kill me." I said back to him, crossing my arms around my chest.

"You drink all the time and you don't hear me making a fuss about it and refusing to leave you alone." I don't get it. Why does he need to stay here all the time?

"Luce, _I'm_ not a lightweight, and also, I wouldn't mind that second option." Natsu said, walking toward me which instinctively made me take a step back. He continued advancing until I was backed up against a wall, his chest just inches away from mine, making me take in heavy breaths.

"Lucy, I overheard you sleeping at lunch. You said something out loud. Mind telling me what it was?" Natsu asked, dark eyes boring into mine, making the corner that I was standing in feel way to crowded for my tastes.

"I don't remember anything Natsu." I said, my voice quieter than I would have liked. I remember everything about the dream, being that it was _very_ detailed, but I was never going to tell him, it's too personal.

"Luce, I know that you're lying to me, I know that look on your face. Just like I know the face that you made when you spoke out at lunch." Natsu said, stepping even closer to me, which didn't even seem possible in the position that we were in. I felt his hand run under the underside of my chin as he tilted my face up to his, our eye's being a mere inches away from each other, but neither one of us wanting to back down.

"Would you mind reminding me of what I said?" I asked him, my teasing eyes trying to convey the amount of confidence and stubbornness I felt at the moment.

"Hmm. Well, I can tell you a fragment of the sentence, you said 'Natsu… I… You… Better… Never… Together…" Does that seem to jog your memory a bit Luce?' Natsu asked, stepping away and crossing his arms against his chest, which made me shiver from the loss of heat, but stare into his eyes none the less.

I walked around the room, circling him seductively.

"You know, I don't recall anything like that happening in my dream… OH! You know what? It's starting to ring a bell. Do you wanna take a guess?" I asked him.

His face dropped as he mumbled "Natsu I like you, but not like that. I like you better as a friend, but I'd never want to be _together_ …" My entire playful attitude dropped as I looked at him. He still looked dead into my eyes, as if they were the only thing worth looking at, but for some reason he looked… sad…. No, no, he would never… would he? I thought back to a game that I used to use to see if people liked me. It was a stupid kindergarten type game, but I want to give it a try. The object of the game was to run your finger along the other person's body and see how they reacted to your touch. If they shivered, or stiffened, they like you or your touch, but if the test had no effect, they didn't like you in that way.

"Natsu, I want you to close your eyes" I said to him sternly, taking a step toward him, making him take a step back. Now it's his turn to suffer.

"Why? You didn-" I cut Natsu off.

"Just stop talking, we'll get to my answer after this." Natsu's back was up against the wall, but at the 'Natsu, relax' look on my face, he seemed to be at ease.

"Good. Now close your eyes." I said. His eyes closed and I brought my hand up to his face. "Good, now don't open your eyes until I tell you to Natsu." I said, making him nod his head. I brought my hand up to his face, starting high, I ran a hand through his hair. This caused him instantly to stiffen up a bit. I then took my hand, using my index finger, drew a line down from his hair line, all the way to his jaw bone, stopping just before the end of his chin. I heard him suck in a shaky breath when I did it on the opposite side of his face.

"Hold out your hands." I said in a light, yet seductive tone. He did as he was told. I took my hands and ran them down his biceps, and lightly ran my hands over his extended ones. Last second, I held his hands. They're jagged and cracked from fighting, but they're gentle and soft at the same time. He's truly mesmerizing.

"You can open your eyes now." I said in that same light yet seductive tone, which sent a shiver down his spine.

His beautifully dark onyx eyes looked down at me, making him look confused, and strangely comfortable.

"Will you tell me what that sentence was now?" Natsu asked in a husky voice.

"Of course. It's-" I was cut off by Virgo clearing her throat. I unwove my hands from his quickly, and turned to see Virgo standing there with a smile on her face.

"I hate to inform you about this, but it is 4:00, and it is time for you to eat Princess. Shall Natsu, or should I say, Etherious, be staying for dinner?" Virgo asked politely.

"Oh, no. I've interrupted two dinners already, I can't." Natsu said. I nodded in agreement, still none the less, feeling quite sad that he has to leave. Natsu leaned down to my ear and whispered to me.

"I want to know that sentence, along with the whole dream in full tomorrow, _Princess_." Natsu said huskily in my ear. I gulped, but nodded my head and sent him out the door. I turned to see Virgo standing there as if she had something to say.

"Don't." I muttered to her on my way to the dining hall. She just smirked.


	9. The sentence is

**So, I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER. I had lost my Aunt Dolly-She's probably the closes thing I had to a real friend, I got back together with my Ex who cheated on me (I know, I'm stupid), I lost a lot of friends, broke my phone, I've been an emotional wreck for a long time, and when that happens, I have to take a break and turn to poetry, which I'm sorta good at, but it helps me deal with my depression, which I suffer from** **severely. I know that I just overloaded you all on everything that has happened (This isn't even close to everything), but I want you all to know that I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. It's very hard to lose your bestfriend, and in all honesty, I'm still not over it. But anyways, don't let me bum you out, I hope you like this chapter! Favorite and follow, I'll try to update on time, I know it's not Friday, but CLOSE ENOUGH XD I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke with a new quote in my head. " _Let the light of today shine on tomorrow, and bleed through the week ahead to brighten your future, and start new beginnings._ " I smiled at the change of pace, hoping that that quote was a sign showing that today was going to be better than all of my previous days. I stood up from my bed and walked over to my closet, grabbing my uniform and getting ready for school. I glanced over at my dresser to see the lonely flower pot. The need to feel that ache, that pain, washed over me. It came in waves, but it was hardest to ignore at the start. I got dressed, put my hair up in its twin pig tails, and went down stairs for breakfast. I glanced in the dining hall, to see Jude sitting there again. I checked the time. 5:20. Jude should be gone by now. He looked up at me and beckoned me to sit with him. I sat in my usual seat at the other end of the table, but he pointed at the seat next to him. I stayed seated where I was. Jude sighed.

"Lucy, why do you have to be so difficult? I just want to have a regular father-daughter conversation." Jude said.

"I wouldn't be so difficult if it were a father-daughter conversation. You aren't my father though, so it cannot be." I said back at him.

"Okay, I set myself up for that. Look, Lucy I just want to talk." Jude said. I sighed.

"What do you want Jude." I said, more bored than I am non-interested.

"I want you to represent Love and Lucky's at Fairy Tail High's annual prom." Jude said, a grin on his face. Virgo put my toast, eggs, bacon, and coffee down in front of me.

"No." I said simply, as I dug into my meal. I looked up to see Jude looking at me like a broken doll. I smirked.

"But... Lucy, imagine what this could do for your populari-" I cut him off.

"I don't care about popularity, I care about my education, my future career as a writer, I care about my friends, my father, these delicious eggs, and I care about myself. That's it. You aren't in there, and my social status sure as hell isn't in there. Take your stupid prom bullshit and shove it up your-" I stopped when I saw Jude stand up and slam his hands down on the table.

"GODDAMN IT LUCY!" Jude yelled at me. He cleared his throat and sat down in his seat again.

"I ask you to do one simple thing, and you say no. I give you a home, a loving father-" I laughed at that, but quickly regained my composure. "- a loving father, I gave you money, food, friends, servants, all of this." Jude said, gesturing to the room around him. "And you can't give me one little favor in return?" Jude finished, staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Nope." I said to him, popping the 'p' in nope to emphasize it. I had finished my food long before he was done with his speech, so I grabbed my things and headed out the door to go to my car. To my surprise, I saw a motorcycle sitting in the driveway, a pink haired beaut-goof ball, sitting on top of it.

"Natsu? Whatcha doing here?" I asked.

"I figured that you could use a lift." He said to me.

"Bu-" I was cut off by Natsu.

"Do you wanna take a ride on my motorcycle or not?" Natsu asked me. I huffed.

"Fine." I said hopping on.

"A simple thanks would be much appreciated Luce." He mumbled as he started the engine.

"Thanks Natsu." I said to him, making him pause. Even through his helmet, I knew that he was making that goofy grin. Natsu pulled out of my drive way, and we raced down the street to the school, the men on the canal by an apartment on Strawberry Street telling us to be careful. The men know me well, because I walk by that same apartment every day. I plan to get it when I start my writing career. I leaned into Natsu, wrapping my arms further around his waist as I remembered the events from yesterday. Almost as if he was reading my mind, Natsu said

"Hey Luce, you remember that sentence from yesterday?" I blushed, but remembered his reactions to my touch. "

Yea." I said biting my lip.

"Ya mind telling me?" He asked, making me blush. I decided to play it off as if I couldn't hear him.

"I can't hear you over the wind. Ask me when we get to school." I said.

We drove in silence, me hoping that some miracle happens so that I don't have to tell him the sentence, and him probably wondering if it was a good thing or not. It's not that it's embarrassing or scandalous, it's just that I don't want to scare him away by telling him something so personal. We pulled into my parking spot and got off of the bike.

"Luce, I wanted to know what that sentence was." Natsu said pulling off his helmet to show off his longer pink locks. His hair was a mess so I reached up to fix it for him. He shivered the second my hand touched his scalp, and tried to squat it away.

"Natsu, let me-

NATSU!" I squealed as he began to tickle me

"Na-AH! NATSU YOUR HAIR!" I squealed at him, trying to nudge him off of me, but I failed and ended up falling, him sitting on top of me while continuing to tickle me.

"What? What was that Luce? I couldn't hear you over the sounds of your girlish laughter." Natsu said, laughing at my little pout that soon became a grin as his tickles got rougher.

"Nats-AAH! STOP PLEASE-AHH! STOP!" I yelled, laughing like a maniac.

"I'll stop if you tell me the sentence." Natsu said, continuing on with his relentless torture.

"I'll-HA! I'll tell. I'LL TELL!" I screamed. He sat on his heels and stared at me adorably. I attempted to fix his hair, so that I could focus on something else during the reveal.

"The sentence is-" I was cut off by Levy.

"Lu-Chan! C'mon I have to show you something. Erza's orders." Levy said, glaring at Natsu to get off of me. I smiled.

"Thanks Levy-Chan. See ya Natsu!" I said with a wink. He stuck his tongue out in response. Levy turned to me, a smirk on her face, and her eyes knowing.

"Spill." She said to me. I sighed. Just like Mira.

"Levy, you seem way too happy about what has transpired between Natsu and I." I said to her as we entered the cafeteria. I had chosen to talk to her through the halls because Natsu would have heard our conversation in class, and I was trying to avoid Natsu.

"Like you know something." I added, smirking at her frantic face.

"I-I don't know anything." Levy said, her stutter only furthering my curiosity.

"Oh really? Well, that's good. For a second there I thought that you were hiding something from me, but being that you're my best friend, I know that it was silly of me to think of you in such ways. You'd never hide anything from me Levy, and for that, I am grateful." I said, making Levy's face go red. I knew that by saying this it would draw the truth out of her.

"Okay! You caught me. Natsu had said something aloud when you were passed out at lunch yesterday." Levy said while taking a seat at one of the white tables in the back of the lunch hall.

"Okay, what did he say?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I can't tell you." She said, but quickly continued, not giving me anytime to question further.

"Natsu said that he was going to tell you soon though." Levy said, sighing a sigh of relief when I didn't say anything afterward. After a small pause, I had decided to question her a little more.

"Should I be worried?" I asked her, looking at her face to see what her expression could reveal, but to no avail. Her face was as straight as a line.

"Would you like me to answer it as a concerned friend, or as an optimistic friend?" Levy asked.

"I'd like to hear it from both perspectives please." I responded, now feeling a bit worried.

"Okay, well, as an optimistic person, I feel that it is a good thing. A _really_ good thing." She said, making me smile slightly.

"But as a concerned person, I get a vibe from Natsu, one that I don't particularly like. He's nice, and I don't think that he'd do anything wrong to you or to anyone, but I get a bad feeling, a feeling that hints at him doing something wrong, like, illegal wise." Levy finished, her face still straight. She looked to be deep in thought, and that also worried me. Levy's feelings are usually correct, so this is really disheartening.

I looked across the cafeteria to see how far away Natsu and the gang was. Fifteen tables, and on the opposite side of the cafeteria. Natsu looked like he was laughing at a joke that Lisanna told. I felt my heart squeeze when I thought about Levy's comment. How could Natsu be bad?

I was snapped back to reality when I saw two equally curious onyx eyes staring into my chocolate ones. He waved to me and motioned for us to come sit with them. The curiosity gone, and now being replaced with a mix of mischief and mirth. I gulped.

"Levy, Natsu wants us to sit with him." I said, looking at her for help.

"Well, were done talking so-" I cut her off

"He wants to hear what I said when I passed out yesterday." I said, feeling frantic as I watched him stand up and make his way towards our table.

"I want to hear this sentence as well." Levy said, her face perking up a bit, and a mischievous glint in her eyes. I was about to get up and bolt, when I felt a shift in the tables balance.

"Hey there Luce, Levy, what are you guys doing over here, all separated from the group?" Natsu asked. I turned to see him staring right at me with the same expression that Levy has.

"I'm just talking to Lucy. What are you doing over here Natsu?" Levy asked, knowing why he was here, but wanting to torture me a bit.

"I have a question for the lovely Lucy. Do you mind?" Natsu asked her.

"Nope, go right ahead." Levy said, pretending to eat her food so that Natsu wouldn't make her leave.

"Lucy, I believe that you have an answer to give me. Would you mind telling me it now?" Natsu asked, making me flush and look around for an excuse.

"You see I would but I-uh-I'm eating this orange and it's taking up all of my time so…" I said, stealing one of Levy's oranges and trying to peal it apart. Levy mumbled something about me always stealing her food, but I was too frantic to really listen.

"Ne Luce, I'm sure that that can wait, I'd really like to-" and just like that, the bell rang, giving me the excuse that I needed to leave.

"Well, would you look at that? The bell for just rang I've got to-" Natsu cut me off.

"Isn't that just the make-up bell? You don't have any tests or anything to do, right?" Natsu asked me, his face still showing that expression.

"Yes I do! I have one in math, so bye!" I said, racing out of the cafeteria. I sighed once I was in the math room. Now time to stall.

"Lucy-Kun, what brings you here?" Mrs. Dreyar asked as I entered her classroom.

"Well you see, I just wanted to check and make sure that you're okay with… Grading all that work there!" I said to her, motioning to the pile of documents sitting on her desk.

"Lucy-Kun, I'm fine. Are you okay? Your face is all red-do you need to go home? Are you feeling sick?" Mrs. Dreyar asked me, noticing my flushed face. _I can use this to my advantage._

"You know, now that you mention it-" A voice from behind me cut in.

"She has been acting quite sick, Mrs. Dreyar. I can walk her home and stay with her, if you'd like." The voice said, its familiarity not sending me any signs, other than the fact that it was _not_ Natsu's voice.

"Thank you Sting-Kun, but I'm sure Lucy here can do that all on her own." Mrs. Dreyar said, looking at him sternly, as if to warn him to back off. I appreciate the help. I slowly turned on my feet to see him clearer. He still has that same wild blond hair, it looks a lot like Natsu's. His outfit is as cocky as ever. His shirt says "I'm the captain of the football team, of course I'm out of your league" and he's wearing the skinniest skinny jeans in the history of skinny jeans. I had to hold back a laugh at that cocky grin he was wearing on his face.

"Did Dan send you?" I asked, staring him down.

"Yes, he did actually. He sent me to tell you that he thanks you for accepting his offer to prom. He would be very happy to accompany you as you represent Love and Lucky." Sting said, his face never changing from that cocky grin. I felt myself heat up in anger. Who the hell does Jude think he is? He can't force me to do this! I won't do this! I wanted to yell at Sting. I wanted to tell him to go fool around with Yukino instead of messing with me, but I remembered Mrs. Dreyar's presence. I straightened my stance, looking Sting dead in the eyes.

"Sting, if you can leave a message for Dan on my behalf? Please tell him that there must have been a mix up. I am not representing the Heartfilia Company; Love and Lucky for prom, nor am I accompanying him to the popular dance. Jude is very old, and he seems to be a bit delusional, and-If you don't get that grin off of your face, I'll do it for you." I warned, making him fix his face and stand up straighter. I didn't have to turn around to see that Mrs. Dreyar was smirking at my sternness. "Tell him that there is no way that I will ever take him anywhere, nor will I accept any offer for him to take me anywhere. Now get out of my face." I said, the proper Lucy is now gone. I have no patience for Jude's stupid games.

"As you wish-" I cut him off.

"Go." I said, spinning on my heals to go stand by Mrs. Dreyar. I watched him leave the room.

"My, my, more issues with Jude I see." Mrs. Dreyar said to me. I sighed. Where do I begin? I was about to tell her the story, when she cut me off.

"You should go home. Get this straightened out. I'll tell the other teachers that it's female stuff, they'll back off." Mrs. Dreyar had said to me. I smiled at her, thankful for her kindness, and walked out the door to go get my things.

I was at my locker, collecting my belongings so that I could go home, when I remembered something. Natsu drove me to school… That sly devil.

"Hey Luce, where ya goin?" Speaking of the devil. I turned around to see Natsu, smiling at me. To a person passing by us, they'd think that it was just a normal, friendly smile, but to me, I saw the mischief hidden in it.

"I'm going home. Jude started some things up with Dan. I need to give him a message." Natsu's playful attitude dissipated at the mention of both Jude and Dan's names in the same sentence.

"Let's go then" Natsu said, taking my hand and dragging me down the hall.

"N-Natsu, what about class? You've never been late, let alone missing." I said.

"I know Luce, but for you, I don't mind." He said, grinning back at me. I heard Mrs. Dreyar shout from behind me.

"Don't worry Lucy, he's accounted for as well. You're all good Hun!" And the teacher of the year award goes to, Mirajane Dreyar.

So out the school we went. Natsu let me drive his motorcycle, regrettably he says, saying that I drive like a maniac. Whatever. He's the weirdo.

"Luce, you're never driving my motorcycle ever again." Natsu said, his face green with sickness. Even when he looks like he's gunna vomit on me, I still shiver when he says Luce. Only he can call me that.

"Luce, you okay? You're zoning out again." Natsu said, making me blush.

"S-shut up." I responded.

We walked into the foyer, looking around for Jude.

"He must be in his office." I said, staring at the door.

"Last time I checked, you're not allowed in there." Natsu said, looking at it as well. "It's a rule of the house."

"Screw rules." I said, running up the stairs with him and opening the door. Jude sat at his desk with his glasses on. He looked up and frowned at us.

"Lucy… Boy whom I don't like… Why are you in here? Lucy, you know that I'm a very buis-" I cut Jude off.

"I am not one of your clients, I am your daughter. You've seemed to forget that ever since mother died." At that sentence, Jude shut up. Ha, now it's his turn to listen to me. Bout time.

"I do not appreciate you making appointments under my name. I will not tolerate it. I may be your daughter; a resident of your household, but I am a human too, what I do or don't do with my life is my decision, not yours." I finished. Jude stared at me in awe for a few moments, then stood from his seat to walk to me.

"Lucy Heartfilia. You are the heiress of my company. For you to take over, you need a strong male companion to guide you through life. That is why I am setting you up with Dan Straight, Of Straight Tower Industries. He is to be your-" I cut him off.

"No. I will not marry him." Jude sighed.

"Then you will not take over my company, you are also no longer a resident in this home, pack up what little items you need. I shall give you 80,000 Jewel, and you are to leave." Jude said. I felt rather than saw Natsu's anger, but I put my hand on his bicep to calm him down.

"Thank you Jude. I will go pack up now." I said. He handed me the Jewel in a sack, and Natsu and I went off to my room to pack up.

"Luce… You can stay with me ya know. I have no one at home, and Happy'd like you're company, he's always hanging out with me." I smiled at Natsu's offer.

"I've never even seen where you live." I said to the pink haired male. "Besides, there's this apartment right on strawberry street that I've always wanted to live in. It's right on the canal-and it's only 70,000 Jewel a month." I said. Hmm. That's strange. He looks a bit sad.

"That's fine! I can just visit you all the time!" He said, his features seeming to brighten up a bit.

"NO YOU CAN'T, WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN?!" I yelled at him, making him laugh and race from my room to my car outside to help me move.

"Luce, being that I am you're best friend, you'll stay with me till you we can get the apartment."

We? And who says that I will? I was about to ask, but he cut me off.

"NO EXCEPTIONS!" He yelled so loud that I swerved a bit on the road.

"GOD DAMN IT NATSU, DON'T YELL AT ME WHEN I'M DRIVING!" We arrived at Natsu's place shortly after, him having a giant red bump on the top of his head, and me smiling my head off. Living with Natsu huh… This'll be fun. Dangerous-but fun.


	10. Change of plans

**Hiah, this is a really short chapter I know, but I made sure to tease you guys a bit. This is the beginning of Natsu and Lucy's RELATIONSHIP AHH- so, you're welcome XD I know the whole mockery about the sentence was ridiculous, but you know Natsu, and you know that once he get's a goal set, he plans on reaching it no matter the cost, So yeah. You've been warned about the slight bit of teasing I had done, I'm testing it out. Lemmy know in the reviews weather or not you like it, if the majority doesn't like it, I'll redo this chapter and keep that in mind for the future. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

After Natsu and I entered the house, we sat on the couch together in silence. His apartment was cleaner than I thought it would be, which seemed fishy because Natsu is never a clean person. Or, was never a clean person. This made me think back to what Levy said to me earlier about something being off about Natsu. I was about to ask him about the apartment when he spoke first.

"It's been an interesting day hasn't it Luce?" He asked, his voice low and relaxed, melting through my train of thought.

"Well, that's one way to put it… I get harassed at school by a pink haired nerd," I said, making him laugh and pinch my arm in retaliation. "I get harassed by a blond haired guy whom looks like my pink haired nerd, and I get kicked out of my house." I said, leaning against the back of the couch.

There was a pregnant pause from Natsu, making me look up at him in fear, replaying my sentence in my head to see what I did wrong. I found nothing.

"…You're pink haired nerd huh…" Natsu said, smirking slightly, making my face change from fear to embarrassment.

"Y-You know what I meant Natsu." I said, huffing and looking at one of the white walls in front of me.

"Yeah, I know what you meant." Natsu said, moving closer to me, making me turn my head to look at him, eyes widening when I realized the proximity between us. There was barely enough space to breath, let alone sit comfortably.

"You think I'm yours don't ya _Luce~_ " He said, his voice pronouncing his pet name for myself in a way that made me visibly shiver.

"Not in the slightest Natsu." I said, crossing my arms across my chest and looking the opposite way.

"Then what was it you said that day, the day that you were passed out in the cafeteria. The day that Cana spiked your food." He pried, his eyes almost begging me for the answer.

I sighed. "You really wanna know?" I asked him, feeling guilty that I made a big deal out of nothing.

"Yes, very much." He said, his smooth voice hitting me like a bolder.

"Natsu, I like you, a lot. You better not leave me. It never feels right when we're not together." I said to him, watching as his face turned from curious fear, to relaxed relief.

"Well, I was off by a mile I guess." He laughed out.

"Yeah… Why did you're version revolve so much around us being together?" I asked him, brightening up a bit when I saw his look. For a split second, his face showed… Love… which doesn't make sense to me because he's Natsu and I'm me, but still. It made my heart jump.

"J-just because." He laughed out awkwardly. Now it's my turn to mess with him.

"Nononono, you decided to make fun of me a second ago, now it's my turn. Why did it revolve so much around us being together Dragneel?" I asked him, moving towards him further, making him fall off the couch, grabbing me as he went down.

"NATSU!" I screamed out when I realized the racy position that we were in. I was straddling his lap, he was on his back on the floor.

He laughed at my face, making me ignore the racy position we were in, and push him against the floor completely, staring him in the eyes, trying to muster the sexiest look I could.

"Why did the sentence revolve around that _Natsu_? Is it because you want this to become a reality?" I teased, gesturing to our position.

I watched him close his eyes and gulp, and felt my playful attitude slip right through my fingers, changing to something more carnal. So he likes this huh… okay then.

" _Natsu_." I whispered to him, feeling something hard rub up against my leg. I instantly knew what it was. I knew I should back off of him, but something inside of me refused to let me. Instead, I lightly grinded against it, making his eyes snap open in surprise, only to drop down to half mass.

" _Luce, you're playing a dangerous game here._ " Natsu said heatedly. I felt my mouth form a smirk. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned down to his level, making sure to brush against him, and leaned up next to his ear.

"And why is it a dangerous game _Natsu_?" I asked him, making him growl out and put his hands on my hips.

"I'll show you why it's a dangerous game Lucy." Natsu said, grabbing my hips tighter, and pushing me down on him, causing me to moan out and hold onto his shirt harder.

"Ahhh~ Natsu, that feels so good~" I moaned in his ear, making him buck up against me-harder this time.

"Do you like it when I do this to you Luce? When I make you feel this good?" He asked me, making me nod my head vigorously, pulling back to look at him fully.

" _Natsu_ ~ This'll change everything… I just want you to know before we continue, that I-" And just like that, the window to Natsu's apartment opened up, and in came, you guessed it, happy.

"Natsu? You in here?" The little boy asked from the next room

I looked down to Natsu to see him apologetically smile at me, and then lightly push me off of his lap. Well there goes the mood. Standing up he said,

"Yeah, I'm in the living room with Lucy. She's gunna be staying here till she gets her apartment ready."

He held out a hand for me, helping me up.

"Oh! Cool! I've seen her around school a couple times. Wait- is she the blond with big boobs? The one you said that you'd like to-" I watched as Natsu darted into the next room, where Happy was only for him to come out of the room with his hand clasped tightly around the little boy's mouth.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about, isn't that right Happy?" Natsu asked the boy, making the captive nod his head franticly. Huh. I don't believe this charade. I'll get it outta him later.

"Okay, I believe you." I shrugged, making Natsu sigh of relief and release the boy. I shot him a knowing glance, watching his Adams apple as he gulped. God he is so attractive, even when he's not trying to be, he is just so attractive.

"Okay Natsu, imma be in my room, I'm sure you and Lucy need some 'alone time'." Happy laughed, running into his room before Natsu could go after him.

"Well…" Natsu said awkwardly after Happy had left. "What do we do now?"

I gulped. What do we do now? I mean, I almost told him that I-

"I don't know, we could play one of your video games." I said hopefully. I needed to cut off that thought. I'm not gunna have it.

"Okay, let's play my newest one, It's about magic guilds and flying blue cats and everything-I picked characters for the three of us, and named the others after our friends. You're a celestial spirit mage, it's really cool, Happy is a flying blue cat-" From Happy's room I faintly heard him yell,

"Yeah, and the cat's really lame!"

"Don't shout Happy, Jesus, you wanna make me go deaf?" Was Natsu's reply. Oh yeah, I forgot about his insane hearing capabilities.

"-Anyways, I'm a super cool FIRE DRAGON SLAYER, Erza is a requip mage, like armor and swords and stuff, the icy bastard is an ice mage, along with his 'brother' Lyon, Juvia is a water mage, Levy is a solid script mage, Gajeel, an iron dragon slayer, Wendy, a sky dragon slayer-and her stupid boyfriend joined the game and decided to copy me… I mean, he's not that bad… He just needs to be careful with Wendy…"

Natsu's sentence faded off, making me smile at his protectiveness. He's not that bad actually. I mean, he never was, but he'd make a great paren-

"Cool! Let's get started!" I yelled. HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE THESE STUPID THOUGHTS?!


	11. It's about time We knew it was coming

**Hey, thank you all SO SO SOOOO much for the new follows and favorites, I love the feed back, even though SOMEONE IN THE REVIEWS SPOILED WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO XD It's okay, I'll change it, or we can vote on it. Either way, I'm cool, it's rare for me to run out of inspiration. I got SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO excited for this chapter, that I just had to post it. Enough teasing... for now, who knows about after, but for now... put on your fangirl blocking headphones, listen to the songs listed, I love them all, especially the last one, sit down in a comfortable place, and get to reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, two weeks of living with Natsu, all over! I finally got my own apartment! It feels good to be standing here alone, my stuff in their proper places, the kitchen clean, and no dirty smell of fish because Happy likes fish, and sweat because Natsu works out every five seconds, stretching on the couch, doing push-ups on the floor… With his shirt off… Or him flexing in the mornings when he thinks no one is there, and showing off those glorious, glorious, muscles of his, sweat _dripping_ off of them, and the sultry look he'd send m-NOT AGAIN!

Walking to the kitchen, I tried to clear my mind of that pink headed freak.

"Hmm… Okay, pancakes and bacon it is for breakfast then!" I took out the pancake mix and bacon and sat it on the counter as I walked over to my music player from 'Lacrima Industries' and pushed the play button on my music player, hearing 'Disasterology' from 'Pierce The Veil' begin to play.

"Okay, so lets begin- wait." I ran over to the music player, turning the volume up and blasting it through the room, moshing to myself, as I mixed the ingredients.

"Can we create something beautiful and DESTROY IT~?" I sang at the top of my lungs as I danced around the room with my eyes closed, waiting for the bacon to finish in the oven.

Just as the song was about to end and switch to 'Hold On To May' from the same band, I bumped into something hard, in front of me.

Upon opening my eyes, I saw the same nerdy shirt as usual, making a vein in my forehead pop out.

"Hiya Lucy!" I heard the same person whom has caused me so much torment earlier say.

" _Natsu_ …" I growled at him. "WHO IN THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER MY NEW APARTMENT UN-INVITED! HMM!" I screamed over the music, causing him to wince because of his super hearing.

"Jesus Luce, you're so loud, and so is this, this, _emo music_ -what even is this? I thought My Chemical Romance was bad-why are these guys screaming?" His aimless rambling was enough to make me want to kill him, but just as I was about to yell at him… Again… he made a good point.

"And besides, I let you stay in my home until your apartment was ready." See? There's his good point. That dirty weasel.

"…Fine…" I said, not wanting to cause any trouble. I watched him sniff the air and then frown.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I smelled bad. Oh, please don't let it be that I smell bad!

"Does it smell like *sniff* burnt bacon to you?" Huh? Burnt baco-NO!

Rushing over to the stove, I opened it and took out the baking sheet to reveal… Perfectly cooked bacon.

"Natsu, the bacon is fine." I said, realizing too late that he was playing me.

"Yeah, I know." Natsu said, stuffing three full pieces of bacon into his mouth.

"How DARE you steal my bacon!" I said, gasping in mock horror and putting down the tray so I could playfully smack him. Damn… He moved.

"Ha! You're gunna have to do better than that Luce!" Natsu said, running out of the kitchen. Oh, it is _so_ on!

"You sure you wanna lose to a _girl_ Dragneel?" I said, screeching to a halt right in front of him.

"What makes you think imma lose?" He asked, smirking cockily at me before dashing back into the kitchen and stealing three more pieces of bacon.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BACON NATSU DRAGNEEL, I SWEAR I WILL HAVE YOU BEHEADED!" I yelled. Okay, so maybe I like bacon… Or love bacon… Or maybe I pray to the bacon god every night before I close my eyes and drift into the wonderfully greasy pools of bacontopia, just at the bottom of the crispy bacon slides… I have a problem, don't I?

"Oh, you mean the bacon that's in my mouth currently?" He teased, grabbing the tray and holding it high in the air.

I ran at him, lightning speed, and jumped up, trying to reach the tray.

"Oh my Mavis, Natsu-GIMME MY GODDAM BACON!" I yelled trying to jump for it, but falling just out of reach of it.

"Maybe I'll give it to you for a kiss." He teased, licking his lips and flicking his eyebrows. _Be careful Dragon boy, I might just take you up on that_.

"Oh come on Natsu, just-Just gimme it!" I mumbled out, blushing slightly, but not giving up in my attempts.

"Nu uh, not until I get my kiss." He said firmly, a smug look on his face. Okay. I'll do it-but only for the bacon okay, so don't you guys start getting any funny ideas, especially after last time, when he was below me, staring at me, in that way that made blood rush to my face, and made my stomach coil in pleasure. Imagine the look on his face when we actual-

"…Okay, sure thing weirdo." I said, causing his eyes to snap open wide. I leaned in, taking in all the details of his gloriously chiseled and boyish face, face heating when I saw his own intense stare as our eyes locked, only making me want to lean in more.

I felt his hot breath on my lips-even though we were still far apart, I could still feel it. I watched as his beautiful onyx eyes closed, making me close mine in return. I felt his free hand come up and cradle my face, bringing me so close to him.

I could feel his nose brush up against mine, lips almost touching, almost touching, and yet still moving at snail speed, breathing quickening, I could hear his heartbeat, feel the love that he had for me-

And then, there came a large crash.

I looked down to see, myself, standing in a circle of crunchy bacon, I looked up and felt my anger slowly slip into place.

" _Natsu, you better hope tha-_ "

And then I felt it. I felt the electricity that comes when you're standing in a circle of bacon, blasting 'That Green Gentleman' from 'Panic! At The Disco' and being kissed by your best friend, the same best friend that you've been in love with since, forever really.

I felt it in full…

And I couldn't help but kiss him back.

I don't remember much after that, I mean, I remember the awkward reactions we gave afterwards, neither of us knowing what the other felt, and I remember his wide smile when I told him that we'd talk tomorrow, and I remember the feeling of his hand holding mine a second before he left…

I can still feel the warmth-even now, as I lie here in bed, not able to tell whether I'm crying from joy or from confusion, or from a strange mix of both, but in all honesty, I surely cannot give a single fuck. I was just kissed by NATSU. FUCKING. DRAGNEEL. And if that isn't a sign that 'Things have changed for me', then I don't know what is.


End file.
